Holy Warrior
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Kylie finally knows what she is, she has found peace with her friends, family and school. Daniel her now personal death/guardian angel is with her when she needs him, Holiday and Burnett have their child now 1 and are back running shadowfalls but this peace is shattered with the arrival of a new person, her pattern says she is a chameleon but there is something different about her
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Falls- The Holy Warrior- Chapter One

Kylie Galen stood in the carpark of Shadow Falls looking at the new campers arriving, she was glad to be back, a year had passed since Holiday had her child a healthy son, Jordan. His dominant pattern is Fae which Holiday is static about, Burnette can't be any prouder. She herself had gotten into a fine college and had completed a year there on psychology, thinking of her year, yeah she was bummed Miranda and Della ended up going to different colleges, even Lucas couldn't be with her all the time as he was on the werewolf council, still the days they were together seemed magical even though they seemed to be getting shorter and shorter, that was why she was grateful for Holiday suggesting they come and help out at this year's summer camp. They all agreed to come which was why Kylie was moving pass this year's campers who were ascending into the hall for further instructions and introductions.

"Kylie…" Miranda squeals as she runs over and hugs her.

"Hey you're here, I thought you weren't coming for another week or so?"

"Yeah, I was given time off, to be here. Thanks to Holiday she put in a good word and I was given permission to leave."

"How is everything?"

"At first I was nervous to be there, learning how to become a Wiccan teacher. But the headmaster said I was doing well for… you know…"

"Have they found an easy way to get around your dyslexia?"

"Yeah same method you used and I am actually doing well, but enough about me how are your psychology classes going?"

"You know pretty well…"

"Except?"

"It is hard to explain my situation to my teachers, I know there are several other super naturals their hell even several have come up to ask for my advice, but when I get company and go crazy they start to back off and question whether I should be a shrink or the patient."

"You could finish up your study here, that way you get first-hand experience."

They both turned around and squealed in delight both hugging the red haired fae.

"It's good to see you too." Holiday replied returning the hug

"Do I get a hug or is this a girl thing?" Kylie turned around to face the tall dark haired vampire

"Burnette" Kylie said moving from the fae to the vamp. "Can't let you feel left out…" she joked

"It is good to see you Kylie, Miranda and Della…" He didn't get any further as both Miranda and Kylie practically pounced on Della who had managed to sneak up on them.

"Quit it guys people are staring." Della vented out through clenched teeth, but they both could tell she was happy to see them. It didn't last long Miranda squealed again, but this time she ran off and landed into the hands of Perry her boyfriend. Together they walked off in the other direction.

"What is the bet we won't see her till later on tonight." Della smirked

"I would say that would be a pretty safe bet" Kylie Joked back, but was surprised to see Della blush when another shape shifter made himself known, stealing Della away. Kylie shrugged it off after all she had seen Della Just last week. She now moved over next to Holiday and they walked together into the hall.

"I was serious you could finish your studies here and work part time"

"Really?"

"Just think about it, I have to go and welcome the newbies." Holiday said squeezing her arm in that excited way so Kylie left her standing there at the back of the hall as she watched Holiday float towards the front.

"Hello stranger." A muscular voice said from behind her

"Hayden" She greeted hugging him after a small hesitation he hugged her back.

"How are things?"

"Great, we have new Chameleons here, and a new teacher/councillor to help them."

"That is awesome to hear."

"Yeah, I have to go over there to talk to some of last year students, you wanna come?"

"Um no, you go" as he walked off the familiar cold came, meaning that a ghost was present, and there she stood in torn jeans and a slashed t-shirt exactly where Hayden was just standing.

" _Hello, how can I help you?"_

" _You…Help….beast…"_

" _What is your name?"_

" _Name… Jasiah…"_ Fear appeared on her features and she disappeared before she could say anything else. Kylie looked around to see if anyone had noticed her, thankfully no one did. Holiday was up the front and everyone was watching her, well not everyone Kylie noticed a late comer slip into the back of the room. She wasn't looking at Holiday, nope she was watching her, their eyes met and there was something familiar about her, Kylie moved in her direction but was whisked away by warm hands and pressed against someone in a bear hug, a very hot hug which could only mean one thing, Lucas. She smelled his pine scent with the hint of outdoors and smiled forgetting about the new comer. Holiday was sending the campers off into their specie groups which meant they had to leave each other

"I love you" his raspy voice filled her ears. She looked up into his baby blue eyes and smiled

"I love you too… right now we have to go, I think Clara is trying to get you attention" she said kissing him then pushing him towards the werewolves, she in turn made her way over to the chameleons, most knew who she was and when her name was mentioned they all knew it. After all she was the reason they were here, she was the one who got the other super-naturals to know they were another species and not outcasts. They looked at with admiration which she felt was completely unnecessary, but seeming they weren't going to stop she just let it flow. They spent an hour in their groups and the newbies to the camp were shown around campus. After which they were left to meet there room-mates and left to bond in their cabins. Kylie made her way back to the office to talk with Holiday, as she was walking back she noticed the new girl standing at the edge of the forest starring through the trees. Once again they was something off about her so as she headed towards her she was stopped again by Perry and Miranda this time.

"Hey, going to see Holiday or Lucas?" Miranda asked

"Holiday…"

"Great we will walk with you, seeming that is where we were headed, Perry has to see Burnette then we were going to the lake."

"Before we go, can you tell me, what is her aura?" Kylie said indicating the girl by the trees

"The werewolf?"

"Werewolf? I thought she was Fae?"

"No she was hanging out with the werewolves and her pattern says werewolf."

"You don't think she could be chameleon, do you?" Perry asked

"Why would she hide it?" Kylie stated then they moved on when the girl turned and eyed them critically.

"We could have gone and spoken to her, after all this is a camp, we are seniors, fine helpers but still us leaving like this makes us seem suspicious." Perry says, Kylie stops once again and turns back as it wasn't a bad idea, but the girl was gone.

"Where did she…"

"White" Miranda interrupted

"Huh?"

"Her aura was white, like glowing. You know when you heal someone you glow, your aura turns white like that."

"I don't think she was healing anyone." Perry remarked

"Yeah but she wasn't doing anything wrong, I got that much from her before I was distracted."

"Okay, well we should get going before Holiday sends someone to get us, I told her I was coming over like 10 minutes ago." So they made their way over to the office where they were welcomed by Burnette, he left with Perry and Miranda so Kylie entered the office and she was not alone the chill hit her as she closed the door.

" _They are coming….I need help…."_

" _What are you talking about? Jasiah tell me? How can I help?"_

" _Jasiah? Is that my name?_

" _The last time you were here, you said Jasiah…"_

" _Trouble is stirring, let me go…"_

" _GO where?"_

" _Where do spirits go?"_

" _The other side. Heaven or…"_

" _Hell, I think I am going there…they said I was…"_

" _Who said you were"_

" _I don't know… I can picture it but it is too scary…why was it chasing me…laughing…choking…"_ she started getting hysterical

"I don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

She hadn't realised she asked the question out loud

"You have company" Holiday stated, "anything I can help with."

"I don't know she's gone hysterical on me. Not making any sense."

"Tell her that."

"Never mind she is gone. So need help with anything?"

"No I think I am just about done. I am glad you are here."

"Hey I am glad that there is a college set up on campus."

"How did you know?"

"The secrets, plus the administrator said he had sent my paperwork through to here, plus Miranda is a terrible liar."

"Yeah, she came up with the idea, pitched it to me then together we passed it onto the board and seeming the success we were having with the school they agreed."

They both sat down on the sofa. Holiday doing that elbow on knee thing meaning she was trying to figure something out.

"What's up?"

"My ghost, but don't worry I am sure I can handle it."

"No tell me… you have been there for me and helping me out with mine, at least let me try to help you."

"Alright, it is something you said how yours isn't making any sense, same here, when he first appeared he said Jasiah and now he can't complete a sentence without mumbling on… What, your emotions spiked"

"Jasiah did you say… it's just that is what mine had said as well. That and trouble is coming, no stirring. Holiday I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Me too. Right we have to go to dinner, but we should talk later, and perhaps take a walk to the falls tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good." Together they made their way back to the dining hall, the campers had already started gathering so they weren't surprised to find they were the last to arrive. Holiday went to join Burnette and Kylie wandered over to Della and Miranda. She was surprised Lucas was there but she smiled at him and sat next to him. It was loud as everyone was trying to talk over each other.

" _It's here"_ Kylie turned to the ghost looking confused

"What's here?"

The ghost now looked over to Holiday and so did Kylie she could tell she had her ghost, but then the ghost did another strange thing it started moving towards the werewolf table. Holiday was up and heading towards the werewolf table, so Kylie did likewise, she got a few curious stares from her friends, but she tuned them out. Her ghost stood in front of the table, the girl she saw earlier had her hands over her ears and seemed to be saying something.

"Tell them to leave me alone." She said to Holiday, who only looked confused a couple of the older students knew of Holiday and Kylie's ghost whispering and looked sceptically at her.

"It's here."

"Leave me alone, I cannot help you!" she growled

"Jasiah" Kylie's ghost said that one word and those around saw the girl pale.

"Alex what's wrong?" the wer next to her asked

Alex's head shot up and a determination set across her features. She was up and away from the table in a flash that was when everyone heard it. A low throttle chuckle, it started off low and menacing then grew into a loud rumbling noise Burnette was up as well as many vampires Alex was at the door and turned to face the vampire.

"Keep everyone inside."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he got no further there was a choking sound and a blood curtling scream. Kylie was out the door in a flash right behind Alex who stopped and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Kylie demanded

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Someone is in trouble."

"You will be, if you go out there. No one is hurt, so you won't be able protect yourself."

"No one is hurt?" disbelief rang in her voice. "Are you hearing those screams?"

"They aren't dying screams or human screams they are hunting screams. The Abatu to be specific"

"They aren't the only ones." Daniel appeared behind Kylie but seemed to ignore her and was talking to Alex.

"Who else?"

"Abaddon"

"Crap call forth your sword you will need it." Alex said to Kylie

"What are you talking about…I don't know how to or…" she got no further

"Damn it, stay here and make sure everyone stays inside the hall. You hear me vampires, no one comes out they do not need any more strength. And I don't need any more distractions."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay here." She said forcefully and turned to face the threat. Kylie gasped when she saw them

"What the hell are they?"

"Demons" Burnette answered

"We should help her"

"Don't she has this!" Daniel said laying a hand on Kylies shoulder.

Black shapes were moving towards the hall, there was at least four of them that Kylie could see and Alex was the only thing blocking there was. They made a gurgling noise but continued moving towards her.

"Desino" the shapes slowed but didn't stop. Alex breathed in then out, closed her eyes then opened them, then charged. At first Kylie thought she was planning to bold them over with strength but at the last minute she leapt over the first one cartwheeling mid- air and running her hand through the blackness only when she pulled her hand out she was holding a sword and the black thing turned to grey ash. The others moved in and without hesitation she moved as though she was flying slicing through the black monsters. Until there was no more, that is what it appeared to be but several others came bounding out of the forest, these ones were shaped more like a dog, giant dogs radiating darkness. Alex moved onto them slicing them to dust, without even looking tired, they surrounded her. More and more were coming. Circling her, Kylie was on the verge of jumping to her aid (Or both their deaths) when she saw Alex hold up the sword lightning flashed in the sky then there was a bright light and those circling her disappeared. Two had left the others before this and had made their way closer to the hall. Burnette flew into action he planned to tackle the giant dog, but did not expect the outcome he disappeared into the dog making it grow in size. Kylie couldn't help it she screamed. The dog howled and took off into the forest. Kylie went to go after it but the other one was blocking her path. The energy burned inside of her to help save Burnette but yet again something was holding her back while she was trying to figure this out the dog attacked Lucas yanked her out of the way and planned to sacrifice himself for her, but he was not the only one that had made it to her in time Alex stood in front of them both and took the brunt of the force but unlike Burnette she didn't disappear, however she was scratched across the back a long black mark appeared. The creature did not live long enough to enjoy its victory lightning poured out of Alex's sword disintegrating the beast in a glory of light, no more beasts showed themselves instead a man in black armour, with black mist surrounding him was walking towards them he carried a giant double bladed sword.

"es peccauerit, hoc facit terram. nunc abire!"  
("You are trespassing, this is sanctioned land. Leave now!")

"You, do not scare me werewolf!"

"I am no werewolf" Alex said and relaxed, as she did she began to glow. Light radiated off her, and the man gasped

"Jasiah knows about the girl give her to us and your life will be spared."

"Go to Hell" she charged him and together they were a blur of movement, sparks were the only thing they could see as light and darkness were swarming together. Alex was thrown backwards and landed just in front of the hall. Sword in hand it slowly pointed to the ground. She looked down at it confused

"Interesting how demon poison works no? If you were fully mortal you would be dead by now, your brethren have forsaken you, left you to die a slow and painful death." As he was speaking those gathered in the door could see Alex was in pain. Kylie stepped forward to help but Daniel stopped her. Alex was staring at Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Warrior Chapter Two

"Tell them I am sorry." Alex said to Daniel, she looked over to the forest in the direction of the falls, she breathed in then out, closed her eyes then opened them. When she opened her eyes light poured out. There was a gasp from those standing in the door, but she ignored them, she was totally focused on the demon that stood in front of her, the creature of pure evil. Clearing her mind she took two steps and was on him, light was pouring off her; everyone had to look away, everyone except Kylie and Holiday they saw it all. White wings extended from Alex's back and her entire body was radiating light. The demon screamed, but it did him no good he was dead within seconds.

"Rot in Hell" Alex said wheezing now, she crippled over. Kylie was next to her in a flash

"I can heal you" but Alex was shaking her head

"No you cannot." The sword slipped from her grasp and clattered on the ground, now on her knees she was gasping for breath

"Where's Burnette?" Holiday asked

"Shit, I completely forgot. What happens if one of those things swallows someone?"

"Swallowed... He's dead then..." Alex replied focusing on breathing.

"No…" Holiday over hearing this paled and started breaking down.

"Are you dying?" Kylie asked

"Home?"

"What?"

"I will be returning home…" a small smile creeped on her face

"Why did Burnette have to tackle that thing?" Lucas asked no one in particular

This made Alex look up, "Tackle, oh hell…no wonder you have not come yet brother…which way did the Abatu go?" she asked

"Through the forest, but it'll be long gone now, especially at that size."

"You would think centuries of service I could go peacefully but no." Alex stood up shakenly

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked concerned

"One last mission" she leapt into the air, but did not go as far as she hoped, she landed awkwardly only a couple of feet away. "Just give me the strength to bring him back, then I am all yours. Give me the strength." She said and leapt into the air, this time disappearing from sight.

"We should follow her."

" _No, don't go, she is already out of the boundary, off sacred land. You leave you are fair game to any outlying demons, she will bring him back_ " Daniel said not only to Kylie but Holiday as well.

"No we have to stay here" Holiday said determinately.

Minutes ticked by and Kylie was certain that any longer Perry, Lucas, Della and several other campers would go after them, herself included.

"Over there." Someone shouted as a lone figure emerged from the woods, at first they thought it would be another demon but the vampires could see who it was

"Thank God" Della said, "It's Burnette" they ran over to him, which was when they realised he was not alone, he was carrying someone. Alex and she was very still.

"Is she dead?" someone asked. Those closes to him moved out of the way to let Holiday and Kylie through. Kylie reached over and touched Alex, wanting to heal her, but no heat came, no sensation of her powers. She frowned.

"I told you, you won't be able to heal me…" Alex whispered

"We thought you were dead."

"Dead…no not yet…home?"

"Why does she asking about home?" Lucas asked

" _Take her to the Falls_." Daniel says

"Please no, let me return home"

" _Take her to the Falls"_ Daniel repeats

"Please no, let me die."

"We need to get her to the Falls." Kylie said to Burnette, there was intake of breath from the other campers, but they ignored them and before anyone could stop him Burnette was off. Kylie grabbed Holiday and took off after him once they were gone there was an awkward silence as no one wanted to follow them to the Falls. Burnette was the first to arrive there but it didn't take long for Kylie to catch up. He handed Alex over to her and with Holiday's help they moved to the waterfall. As they were passing through the water Alex began to glow.

" _Put her down here"_ Daniel instructed, she complied and stepped back. Together they stood in awe as Alex started radiating light, her breathing became shallower and both could see she was crying.

"Please I have done everything you have asked of me… can I come home. Please…" she closed her eyes after that. Minutes passed by and nothing else seemed to happen, Alex had stopped breathing and they both thought she was dead.

" _She is not dead, she is talking to the others…_ " Daniel stated

"What is she?"

" _You know what she is_ " he replied

"She is an angel?"

" _Not just any… a guardian… sent to earth in a mostly mortal body to protect and preserve life. Over the years she has trained protectors the arts of fighting…_ "

"Is that why she has to stay to teach me?"

" _Not just that, they have other motives of keeping her here. She isn't going to be happy when she wakes up will you just…_ "

"Be there for her. Of course, it is the least I could do."

" _You amaze me every day, I am so proud of you_ " Daniel said then he faded, the light coming from Alex began to fade, but it didn't stop there once the light had stopped Alex herself began to fade.

"What do we do?" Holiday asked panicking, however the feeling of peace they receive from being here intensified and both knew what was happening and what to do next. Time passed before they left from behind the waterfall, they knew what they were going to tell the others. First it was Burnette, he was standing there on the alert, concerned filled his features when he saw only the two of them emerge and figured it out himself that she must not have made it. It had only been the first day but there was a sense of grief towards Alex's death, after all she sacrificed herself to save them. Two weeks went by and things were back on track, activities had started with no form of protest from any of the campers, those that were staying for the school were excited, they had meet your campmates every day, and things started looking less gloomy, Kylie had been with Holiday or Burnette each day trying to learn as much about demons as she could. She was completely focused, but the thing was, there wasn't much of anything on demons, sure there were some descriptions but under each page there was a note saying 'untrustworthy'. Kylie was in the office with Holiday and Jordan she threw the book on the table.

"Great… nothing in these books can be reliable. What am I supposed to do if one of those things turns up I don't know how to fight them."

"You know…" Holiday was interrupted by her phone going off. "Hello?"…"Yes"…"I will be right there…" she hung up the phone, "Can you watch Jordan, there is a new camper at the gate and I have to go welcome her."

"New camper?"

"Yes I will explain later, but first…" she held out Jordan to Kylie who took him, he laughed and started playing with Kylie's hair, Holiday was out of the office after that leaving Kylie to do her own thing.


	3. Chapter 3

SF: Holy Warrior Chapter Three

At the gate stood a tan, tall, dark haired girl she carried one bag slung over her shoulder and looked uncomfortable to be there. Burnette was standing in front of her explaining the camp rules. The girl nodded her understanding, but was looking intimidated.

"Hello, my name is Holiday James and welcome to Shadow Falls." Holiday greeted

"Lexi Bishop…" the girl took Holidays hand. Holiday felt her emotions flow through her; nervous, excited, intimidated and determination. Holiday smiled at her reassuringly then led the way through the gates, as they passed places Holiday pointed them out saying it isn't that hard to find your way around but if you do find yourself lost this main path leads to; Hall, Office, cabins. She led her to a fork one way to the cabins the other to the lake. Holiday indicated they were going up the cabin pathway and stopped outside one of the last cabins.

"This is your cabin, now you share it with two other girls your age, they are inside waiting for you. Once you are ready come down to the hall lunch is in 15." Holiday said leaving Lexi on the porch of her cabin. She breathed in and out then stepped inside. Both girls were sitting on the couch in mid-sentence, both stopped and stared at her, staring at her forehead and wiggled their brows, trying to see what she was. Straight away Lexi wanted to close them out but knew that it was the polite thing to do was let them look, while they were doing it to her she did it to them, shape shifter and witch.

"Hi I am Lucy are you a chameleon?" the witch asked

Lexi nodded,

"Sam," the shape shifter said waving her hand in salute.

"Lexi." She replied, taking in both girls appearances, Lucy was tall and skinny, she had blonde hair with blue streaks. Her eyes were hazel and she had a pale complexion. Sam on the other hand was all around golden. Tall well built, tan, golden blonde hair with piercing golden eyes. While she was sizing them up they too were sizing her up.

"So where are you from?" Lexi asked trying to fill in the awkward silence

"Michigan Kinetic." Lucy replied

"Austin Texas, you?" Sam added

"Here and there, no place that I could actually call home though."

"Why is that?" Sam asked

"Orphan." Lexi replied simply, there was an awkward silence after that. "So what have I missed?"

"Not much, some boring activities, although the hikes through the bush are fun, that and looking at some of these guys that are here, damn some are H-O-T-T hot." Lucy replied

"On our first day though there was an attack here, demons attacked and this werewolf stopped them." Sam replied with admiration in her voice.

"Demons for real, you're not playing me?"

"No, serious. They attacked on our first night none of us were hurt but…"

"The werewolf?"

"She died."

"That is sad…"

"Enough doom and gloom, let's talk about something happier, the wer's are showing us how they transform tonight at the bonfire. It is all part of learning about other species and stuff, but rumour has it Ben a really hot wer is the one showing us."

So they talked for half an hour getting to know each other, when they decided to head over to the dining hall for lunch. There Lexi noticed people were in there species group, people noticed her and were staring but she ignored most of the looks.

"Did you want us to sit with you?" Lucy asked. But Lexi could tell she was doing it out of being polite as some of the other witches were calling her. A male werewolf was calling Sam so she let her new friends go, she was an orphan, moving place to place at least taught her how to ignore the stares and not be bothered about eating alone. However she didn't end up eating alone, the other chameleons welcomed her. They were curious about her but didn't push for answers. By the end of lunch she had made new friends and all was going great until the voices came. At first they were quiet then they got louder, Lexi looked around to see if anyone else was bothered, they weren't. 'Great', she thought to herself, 'I am a freak'. The voices were getting louder and she couldn't focus on those around her, she abruptly stood up and headed outside, everything else was drowned out by the voices, calling her. She didn't know where she was going she ran straight into Burnette. He seemed to be talking but she couldn't hear him, looking at his lips "Are you alright?"

"Fine" She said trying to keep the pain from her eyes, the voices weren't exactly screaming at her but they might as well have been. She tried moving around Burnette but he stood in her way.

"Try that again, are you alright?"

Crap she forgot vampires could tell when she was lying, "No, but I will be," that was part of the truth at least she hoped it was, she moved around Burnette, who was looking over her shoulder at someone inside. Ignoring him she kept moving before she knew it, she was running, she had to find answers. She was running away from the voices but stopped. Turning back towards the forest, that was where the voices were coming from. After a slight hesitation she started running towards them, she couldn't stop herself, didn't Sam say something about demons and how they weren't allowed in the woods without some form of guardian, she was pretty sure Burnette told her this as well but she didn't care she needed to know where these voices were coming from. She jumped over a bush and was heading deeper into the forest, when a hand yanked her to stop, in self-defence she flipped the person and winced when she realised it was Burnette. He stepped up and looked angry, but the voices were drowning him out still. She went to move but he blocked her path, yet again he was saying something that she just wasn't registering. She shook her head trying to concentrate that was when she felt it, that cold presence whenever he appeared, and there he was standing behind Burnette, saying nothing, just looking sad. Why did he always look sad?

" _They're calling you. You need to go to them_." He depressingly stated.

"Who?"

"Who, who?" Burnette asked… "Damn you're one of them"

Still ignoring Burnette she focused on the man behind him.

" _You better go…"_ he said then faded

"Wait, go where. God what is wrong with me." She moaned then started moving again, four paces away from Burnette she crouched over in pain, hands clamped over ears. Burnette watched over her unsure of what to do, when she fell unconscious that was when he picked her up and headed back to the office where Holiday was waiting. He laid her on the sofa looking worried but Holiday was reassuring him everything would be alright, knowing now that she was a ghost whisperer she had an idea of what was going wrong. Burnette left later he took Jordan out for a stroll leaving Kylie and Holiday inside, the other campers were out on their activities, Della and Miranda were busy doing who knows what and Lucas was with some other werewolves. They sat in silence watching the sleeping girl on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

SF: Holy Warrior Chapter Four

"You know it is rude to stare" Lexi said sitting up, the winced massaging her temples, indicating that she had a headache.

"Sorry, here" Holiday said handing her a glass of water and painkillers, which she took gratefully.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing…except, you are like us."

"You're a fae…"

"If I was being technical I would say you are like Kylie a chameleon and a ghost whisperer."

"Ghost? No you must be wrong."

"Do you ever get the feeling of being cold, then you see someone that no one else sees…"

Lexi looked at them both more closely, "You know my whole life is a blur, but one thing I know is that I am a freak…"

"You aren't a freak, you are special, and your gifts are incredible."

"What gifts"

"Being able to communicate with the dead, to help them that is something special…"

"I don't want any of this… he doesn't communicate with me…exept for today but the voices were drowning everything out I just think he wanted me to follow the voices… god I sound crazy…"

"Lexi calm down, everything will be alright, we are here to help you." Holiday placed a reassuring hand on hers, warmth came from it forcing Lexi to stand.

"Please don't do that…" that was when the voices started up again but quiet so she was able to ignore them. She looked out the window to see darkness. "What time is it?"

"8.55, you were out for some time, we were starting to get worried,"

"I'm fine" Lexi retorted defensively, she started playing with the ring on her right hand.

"Hey I know this is a shock but we are here to help you…" Kylie continued speaking but Lexi wasn't paying attention a memory was surfacing well she thought it was, a person fighting, protecting a group of kids from these shadows… they were crying and the girl turned to look at one of the girls with long black hair she smiled at her and the memory changed to three people on a field practising fighting dummies made of straw on pullies. A lady in a white dress yelling out commands which they were following. They moved to stand in a line in front of a giant boulder, they each had a sword strapped across their backs and a shield leaning on their left hand side each having a different symbol, lion, bear, and eagle. Lexi looked down at her ring with an eagle on it then looked back up to see both Holiday and Kylie looking at her.

"I'm fine really…um…can I go back to my cabin now or…" it was after nine now and after a small hesitation Holiday nodded, Kylie offered to walk her back, when she looked she was about to refuse Kylie said "I'm heading back to my cabin, catch up with the girls, see you tomorrow Holiday, Burnette will be waiting for you." She then walked out with Lexi on her heels. At first they walked in silence the icy feeling they both received showed that a ghost was present

"I know what your feeling."

"You cannot possibly know what I am feeling at the moment."

"When I first arrived at Shadow Falls I had no idea about the supernatural world, I was a freak, chameleons weren't known so I was an extra freak because of that and speak to ghosts, at first I wanted nothing to do with them, but with Holiday's help I understood how to help them find peace, now I am glad I can talk to the dead as I can speak to my dad, plus ghost come in handy."

"Yeah how is that?"

"Well if you are being bullied you could always threaten to set a death angel on them. Or if you are in real trouble they come to your aid. What…" Lexi had stopped

"Death angels?"

"What about them?"

"I don't know…never mind…can we pick up the pace," Lexi said moving faster. As they came up to the fork in the path one leading off to the forest the other to the cabins, Kylie noticed Lexi's slight hesitation as she looked out over the forest. "Do you here that?"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Lexi moved up the right path towards the cabins. As she moved up onto her porch Kylie stopped her

"I am here if you want to talk, Holiday is too. You can trust us." She said then continued walking to her cabin.

Lexi entered her cabin and was greeted by Sam and Lucy

"Hey we were worried, you just left at lunch and after that you seemed to disappear." Sam stated

"Yeah I am fine, um I was with Holiday."

"Well you might want to get some rest because no offense you look as though you could use some. Plus we have to get up early" Lucy added

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because we are going on that hike with Lucas… am I the only one that pays attention when we get given our timetables"

"Hey before you go what do you know about ghosts?"

"Ghosts…why are you asking about them?" Sam replied skittishly

"Holyshit, you're one of them ghost whisperers like Kylie and Holiday

"No freakin way, I can't stand ghosts… there aren't any here are there."

"No, but…"

"No buts ghosts are just too freaky especially death angels they judge and prosecute any super naturals that have done unforgivable things."

"Never mind, I am going to bed," as Lexi closed the door she heard her roomates talking

"You didn't have to respond that way."

"Are you saying you are alright with ghost's."

"No but the way you acted you practically told her that you wanted nothing to do with her." Sam said then closed her door leaving Lucy in the lounge before she too closed her bedroom door. As Lexi was lying in bed memory of flashes kept running through her mind. Three girls in the same area as before only this time it was snowing a small hut was on the left with a fire blazing one of the girls joked about relaxing in front of the fire place use that as the defence against them. But they continued to fight, doing different manoeuvres last time Lexi was a bystander this time she was one of the girls doing the exercises , her muscles were burning with pain, fingers numb from the cold but still she continued she had sense of duty in the drills she was going through. She was exhausted by the time the lady in white called it quits together the three of them stood in front of the boulder. They were all eager for something, that was when a flicker of a movement to the left caught her attention but knowing not to focus on one spot she opened her self to her surroundings. Three wolf-dogs came out of the forest, they were no normal size either, and they were at least twice the size of a normal wolf dog. Fear was creeping inside of Lexi she wanted to scream but she couldn't instead she found herself on her knees as well as the others. A grey went to the girl on her right, the black one went to her left leaving the white one for her, their eyes were locked on each other letting each-other in. the wolf dog bowed and made its way over to her and nuzzled her. In return she stroked it behind the ears and down its neck. Ellie the name of the wolf rang around her head. The image changed to both the girl and Ellie running through the forest, in the girls hand was a bow together the barley made any sound, they were in sync and on the hunt. Then the images flashed forward, fighting, working, hanging out with the others, competing then it stopped on the three girls kneeling one at a time on the boulder swords pointed skywards lighting flickered in the sky. Lexi woke up in a haze. Lightening was flashing in the sky with thunder rumbling. The voices were back and this is what woke her up, she felt drawn somewhere. She got up and snuck out of her cabin without making a sound which she felt was strange seeming it was a creaky floor but the way she moved felt the same way as she moved through the woods in her dream silent and deadly. She made her way to Kylie's cabin, she entered again but this time she was stopped by a vampire that heard her. It was a complete miss understanding but Della heard the door open and came out to investigate Lexi only saw her from the corner of her eye a movement from the shadows, her instincts kicked in she didn't even know she could do it. She had Della on the ground and in a choke hold it was Kylie that had to pull her off of her before she realised what was going on.

"Jesus what the hell is going on?" Kylie demanded

"How do you make it stop?"

"What stop, Jesus what's the time?"

"How do you make the voices stop?"

"Voices?"

"Damn it" she covered her ears trying to block out the voices. "Never mind" she took off running out the door. A few seconds later she heard footfalls come from behind her. A breeze beside her showed her that there was a vampire running beside her, right now she wanted to be a lone and she felt threatened, so she grabbed the vampire and tossed her to her left. She heard someone swear but didn't care, the voices were getting louder and the compulsion was getting stronger. Now in the forest she moved silent as before something familiar was stirring a flash back of her running with Ellie almost made her trip. But this memory seemed to enforce new energy making her go faster, still as silent as ever. Before she knew it she was so deep in the forest if she turned around to go back she would not know where to go. A rock face appeared a head going up a couple of feet in the air a vampire could easily jump over it but she had no intention of jumping over it. A small shred of doubt erupted in her mind as she went straight into the rock-face disappearing from sight. At first she was disorientated but that feeling of safety was pulling her and she followed it blindly into the darkness.

AN: hey guys I hope you are enjoying this story, I love to her feedback so don't be shy.


	5. Chapter 5

SF: Holy Warrior Chapter Five

Lexi lost track of time, when she emerged it was still dark but she could see the glimpse of light coming from over the trees, she made her way through the trees, still being pulled by some unseen voices. She picked up her pace until she came to a clearing, there in the middle of the clearing was that giant bolder she had seen in her dream and off to the left was that hut. She cautiously made her way to the hut and inside.

"Hello?" No one answered her callings so she entered further into the hut up against the kitchen table was a sword and shield, she moved over to it and picked up the sword familiarity rose as she gripped the hilt, she placed it back down and exchanged it for the shield, it was dusty and she blew on it revealing the crest of an eagle. Images of fighting men in black filled her thoughts, the shield saving her from fire and darkness. She picked up the sword with her right hand and was zapped, instantly remembering everything on how to fight. 'If only it could help me remember who I am, this would be real magic', she thought to herself. She turned on some instinct and stepped in the door way looking out, sword at the ready but what she saw made her gasp. Placing the sword in the slot on the shield she moved to the grass where she knelt, letting the wolf dog come up to her, it stopped and laid in front of her both watching each other

"Ellie?" Lexi asked hesitantly

" _So you do remember me?_ " Ellie thought

"Oh my god I can hear your thoughts"

" _This is how we communicate, do not worry Alexa I am here no and I am not leaving your side, I will not make the same mistake no matter what you tell me. I am here for you._ " Ellie moved forward and nuzzled into her, Lexi stroked her down her neck from behind the ears.

"Alexa?"

" _That is your name, you do not remember, but you are a Holy Warrior, an angel sent from the Gods to protect the innocent._ "

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

" _I do not know, you sent me away when you were facing Jasiah and that was the last time I saw you, I have been searching for you for over three decades_ "

"I don't understand, why am I still a teenager if you say I am over thirty years old."

" _You are over 3000 years old, you are immortal, but in the guise of a mortal._ "

"What does that even mean?"

" _You are not at your full potential as a guardian angel, but you are one of the strongest beings on the planet._ "

"Why am I here?"

" _To protect the innocents from evil, and to train the next generation of Holy Warriors._ "

"Where will I find a holy warrior, and how am I supposed to train them if I don't even know…"

" _You have touched your weapons, you know how to fight, and as far as I can tell you have already found one, or this training area would not have appeared._ "

"The voices I hear was it yours?"

" _NO, that would be your brethren calling you to say it is time._ "

"The ghosts, am I a ghost whisperer?"

" _All angels are, but normally you don't see them and they know not to come to you._ "

"You should tell it to the one that is haunting me."

" _You are different then what you usually are, so no doubt that the ones up there have given you different gifts, they do what is necessary for you to complete your mission, so if you are seeing ghosts you will need to learn to help them, and I am sorry to say this I cannot help you with. Ghosts never bothered us before so I do not know what to do._ "

"If what you say is true, I think I know what I have to do. Can you lead me back to shadow falls?"

" _We will need to go back the way you came here, through the cave_."

"We?"

" _Yes I meant what I said I am not leaving you again and if I were you I would place you shield and sword away._ "

"What if I need them out there?"

" _Look up, place them in the air and they will vanish, when you need them again, think of them and the y shall appear, now let's go you have already been here too long._ "

"How long have I been gone, I thought an hour or two tops."

" _More like 24 by the time we get back, your first transition here took longer, as it has been a while since you have been here. When you come back the time lines between here and there will lessen and soon will be in sync but for now there is a gap between the two._ " Ellie explained standing up and heading back into the bush with Lexi two steps behind after doing what she said by lifting the sword and shield in the air and letting them go, they vanished and she didn't have time to question as Ellie was already on the move. Ellie knew where she was going and they were back in the cave entrance before she knew it, Lexi placed a hand holding the scruff of Ellie's neck, they didn't need to speak, Ellie picked up on Lexi's nervousness so she led the way into the cave once again losing themselves in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They emerged from the rock-face into another forest, Lexi was not aware of her surroundings yet and did not know her way around the camp, but Ellie led the way leaving Lexi to trust that she knew where she was going after all she was a wolf dog, she should get the scent of the super naturals and led straight towards camp. It was around noon, as it was at its hottest part of the day as they were getting closer to their destination noises were being carried on the light breeze. There was a swish on their left, Ellie let out a low growl, but Lexi's hand on her neck kept her from doing anything else. Burnette stood in front of them with what appeared to be a giant bird but green sparks appeared and Perry was standing next to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Burnette demanded, "I specifically told you not to enter the woods unaccompanied."

"I can take care of myself I do not need a babysitter." Lexi's temper was flaring

"Who is this?" Burnette retorted back also on the verge of aggression

"A friend."

"Shapeshifter?" Perry asked

"No, wolf. Technically wolf dog but you get the picture"

"Wild?"

"Definitely, but that doesn't mean she will hurt anyone…innocent." She replied slyly

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I need to speak with Kylie" she said then started moving

"Woah, hang on you have been gone for 36 hours and you expect to get away scot free, have you any idea how worried we have been, that and attacking another staff member you are in a lot of trouble."

"Attacking another staff member? Oh the vampire, that was self defence I did not know what I was doing, purely instinct. But whatever I just need to speak to Kylie."

"Why do you need to speak to Kylie?"

"Say it is a ghost issue, they will drop it" Ellie tells her, Lexi looks at her then back at Burnette

"It's a ghost issue, so you won't understand" she says more confidently then she feels.

"Then you can talk it over with Holiday, because that is where we are going now. Later we will deal with the issue of the wolf dog."

"No need to deal with anything she is staying with me, if she can't then I will leave."

"N…"

"Maybe we should talk about this later, with Holiday present." Perry interrupts before Burnette could say anything else, they both agreed and headed back towards the office, as they exited the forest there were a couple of campers heading to the dining room they stood and stared at the giant wolf dog that was walking next to Lexi. They entered the office to see Holiday who jumped up as they entered and ran over to hug Lexi.

"Thank god, I have been so worried," it took a moment for her to realise the giant wolf dog next to her and she tensed up.

"Before you start, I have a lot to explain, but first I think Kylie should be present for this conversation"

"Why?"

"Because what I have to say involves her. At least I think it is her."

"I have sent Perry to get her," Burnette added

"Where were you?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"How?"

"It is hard to explain…" the door opened and Kylie entered, looking confused.

"Hey" there was an awkward pause after that, Lexi breathed in then out

"So, where do you want to start?" Holiday asked

"Well, I have been hearing these voices for a while, at first I thought I was crazy, but then when I came here things started making sense. I don't remember my past, I have bits and pieces, like it's sorted into groups as in if I need the memory it will surface otherwise its completely blank. Since I have been here, I have had a memory overload, at first I didn't think they could be my memories cause they seem completely out there, like an over active imagination. Anyway so I have been having these flashes and the voices have been harassing me constantly, and this ghost that has been with me, well I didn't know it was a ghost until he pointed it out, so this ghost has been following me doing nothing, saying nothing just looking sad. Since I came here he told me they were wanting me to go to them. That was why I ran into the wood the first time and passed out. The second time I wanted answers and well I was being drawn by this useable force, so it is all kind of a blur, but I arrived in this clearing and there was this cabin, this place was the same place from my memory although I don't have any recollection of every being there… anyway I have been rambling so to get to the point I want to make a compromise with you Kylie, you help me get rid of these ghosts, as it is the first time I have ever had to deal with them personally, normally they keep a wide path from us but this time is different…" the wolf dog nudged Lexi on the leg she looked at her and shook her head.

"You said a compromise what does Kylie get out of it?" Holiday asked noticing that Lexi was closing up

"I will teach her to fight demons"

"Wait, What? How?"

"It is hard to explain but if you help me with my ghost problems I can help you reach your full potential as a Holy Warrior."

"How do you know how to fight Demons? And what do you know about Holy Warriors?" Burnette asked started acting defensively

Lexi looked at Burnette then down at at Ellie while playing with the ring on her finger. "What do you know of their history?"

"That they go back hundreds of years ago, it is said that they were chosen bravest of the brave, honourable warriors. That a holy warrior when in trouble there weapon would appear."

"You are somewhat right, yes they are honourable warriors, they had to be, they were chosen by the Angels to be there weapons down on Earth, there role as Peace keepers. They would be trained by a guardian then set lose on the world, going out protecting the innocent, living there lives in between, but there sole purpose is to serve and protect. However there weapons do not appear when needed, well not in the way you imply, there weapon is always on call and is always there," Lexi said standing up as she did she raised her hand and the sword appeared in her hand, it started glowing and she heard the gasp from those in the room, she noticed too that Ellie had stood up and was standing gracefully yet ready to pounce if necessary.

"Okay, I believe that you are a Holy warrior, but what is with the dog?"

"Firstly it is a wolf dog and each member of the five have one"

"The five?"

"No way, as in the original five Holy Warriors?" Lucas said entering

"I was wandering when you would make yourself known, Kylie ask you to join us or was it Burnette?" Lexi teased, Lucas looked away embarrassed.

"What do you mean by the original five Lucas?"

"Something my Grandpa told me when he was teaching me the art, he would always say that if I kept it up one of the five would ask me to be an apprentice. He said that they original five were the first ever supernaturals to be chosen to be a Holy Warrior, that they were the best Warriors in the world. I would always question him and say that surely they would be dead by now and he wasn't just saying this to keep my hopes up, but he always said that they have been around for hundreds of years, protecting us from a distance. That you know it would be them when they appear in battle in a halo of light and a wolf at there side. The original five have a different crest the Lion, bear, wolf, eagle and snake…" as Lucas continued talking memories flooded Lexi's mind: The woman in white was standing in front of them, there were five this time, the three girls and two boys each one had a wolf-dog sitting on their right, the woman was speaking to them in a different language, Latin. Telling them that it had been a long five years but the five of them had exceeded their expectations, they were ready now to go out and face the outside world. It was good timing too, Demons were making a move against the vampires and they had to leave now. The guys nodded at the girls then ran off into the woods, the girls smiled at each other then went on their own way. The woman in white stopped them

"Alexandra…" Lexi stopped and turned to the lady

"Lady Artemis, is everything alright?"

"Yes before you go Gabriel wanted me to give you this" she handed her a piece of parchment, Lexi opened it and it read.

Remember

Confused at the note she looked up hoping for advice from Lady Artemis but she was gone and so was everyone else except for Ellie who was standing next to her waiting patiently. The vision faded and Lexi looked up to see everyone was staring at her.

"Hm, yeah continue."

"You completely zoned out"

"Not exactly, I had a flash back, something he said made me remember something."

"Care to share?"

"When you were talking about the five, how do you know this stuff?" Lexi asked Lucas

"My grandparents told me stories."

"What do you know about the others?"

"Others? Are you saying you are one of the original five?" Burnette asked

"I am not sure, this is so messed up." Lexi replied hugging her knees and resting her chin.

There was silence in the room and Holiday indicated to Burnette and Lucas to leave, they took the hint and left the room, she then moved and sat next to Lexi, still cautious about Ellie. She rested her hand supportively on her back. They sat in silence for a while, no one wanting to be the first to speak, losing themselves in their own thoughts. The familiar chill revealing the presence of a ghost made Lexi look up.

" _What do you want?"_

" _I do not know…You…help?"_

" _How? I can't help if you won't tell me how?"_

" _He said you would know"_

" _Who said I would help?"_

" _I don't know, he reminds me of you. A wolf spirit."_

" _Wolf Spirit?"_

" _He must be speaking of Lord Renarldo"_

 _"Who's Lord Renarldo?" Lexi asked Ellie_

" _You really don't remember. He was your best friend."_

" _I can't say that I do, and I am not getting any flashes, is he still alive?"_

" _The last time we met has a century or so ago, word spread of his demise a year or so later. He was accepted home."_

"He is making no sense" Lexi said out-loud in frustration

"Tell him that then." Holiday replied soothingly, "He cannot speak to you if you do not want him to, tell him to leave gather his thoughts and return when he knows more."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" she agreed

"Listen, go away and gather your thoughts, if you need my help you need to be more specific. When you know more then come back and I will help you" The ghost looked at her with sorrowful eyes, then stepped forward and touched her. White light filled the room and Lexi couldn't help but scream at the burning sensation of his touch. He smiled at her and disappeared into the light. Where his hand was on her arm there was a hand impression and her arm was tingling. Her hand was shacking so much that she had to grip it with the other hand to make it stop.

"What the hell was that?" Burnette asked running into the room. Everyone was watching Lexi. The familiar chill of Daniels presence filled the room he was standing behind Kylie, who turned to look at him

"What just happened?"

"He used her as a gateway to gain entrance into the afterlife"

"Gateway to gain entrance into the afterlife?"

"He shouldn't have done that, she has now been marked that other spirits will know to use her to move on. You must protect her from that."

"Why?"

"Every Spirit that uses her to gain entrance, a small piece of her goes with them, she is still needed here and the others won't let her return"

"Why not?"

"They have their reasons. She is needed here so here she will have to stay. You teach her to help the ghosts the way you do and she will teach you to fight demons. Trouble is stirring Kylie and you must be ready for it both of you." With that said he faded leaving a silence behind that no one was eager to fill.


	7. Chapter 7

SF Holy Warrior Chapter Seven

They all stood frozen in the room, not talking or making a sound, they heard Kylie's conversation with Daniel, Kylie was kind enough to share what he had said and everyone seemed to be confused.

"What does this mean?" Holiday asked

"I don't know, he is gone. But I am guessing that she is Alex"

"Alex?" Lexi asked speaking for the first time

"Wait the werewolf I thought you said she died." Burnette asked

"She didn't die she was sent somewhere"

"I don't have a clue what you are speaking of, but right now I am tired and hungry, so can't we talk about this later?"

"I agree we should discuss this further later but before you go we have another situation to talk about." Holiday said indicating the wolf dog.

"This is Ellie and she is my companion, she won't be leaving my side. Do not worry she has been around people before and knows how to act and behave. Besides it benefits you as well, she hunts demons so it will help to have her here." Lexi replied determinately Holiday went to protest but the look in her eyes made her reconsider. She simply nods to everyone's disbelief. Burnette goes to rebut but Holiday's hand on his arm stops him. Lexi stands up and heads out the door. Kylie and Holiday share a look to which Burnette raises an eyebrow at

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on?"

"Alex did not die, she was removed and Daniel said she would return to us and it was our job to help her readjust."

"Still I thought she would remember after we mentioned it to her."

"Still she is going to teach me about demons, which is going to be useful to know."

"What did you mean that the ghosts can use her as a gateway?" Burnette asked

"She is an angel, ghosts can use her to move on…it must be an angel thing however Daniel warned me now that she is marked ghosts will know what she is and use her instead of asking for her help."

"But wouldn't that help them anyway if she can help them move on?"

"No, if they touch her, it is like using a short cut. There can be repercussions of this. We will have to help her to communicate with them."

"We can't exactly protect her from the dead can we?" Burnette asked

"Not physically, but we can mentally prepare her and teach her." Holiday replied

"We should head over to the hall now, Miranda and Perry have Jordan there." Burnette added. The three of them got up and made their way towards the hall where a commotion could be heard.

The two camp leaders went inside to see two students face to face shouting at each other.

"…I don't care what you think bloodsucker…"

"You think I care of your opinion dog? You are crazy if you think you can get away with it…tell me what you did with it?"

Burnette was next to them in a flash silencing both boys up, but did not stop them glaring at each other.

"What is going on in here?" Burnette demanded

"Nothing" replied both of them

"Friendly disagreement sir." The vampire replied

"Joel, Kurt if I hear of this sort of behaviour again, you will have something else to agree on, now get out of here, your activities start in five at the lake." Both boys slugged off heading out the door, Burnette looked at those still in the room and indicated for them to leave as well, after slight hesitations they left. Lexi was still at a table with both her roommates one of them was patting the wolf dog. Lucas came in and made his way over to Kylie and Holiday that were sitting with Miranda and Perry who were watching over Jordan. She grinned at him when she noticed him, but there was a serious look on his face. He went over to Burnette which got Holiday's attention so she made her way over to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the word came in five minutes ago. Definitely a rogue…but…"

"What?"

"I don't know something that he said made me think of the first night here…"

"You think demons?"

"I don't know… word out on the street that something big is being planned and that it has something to do with Shadow Falls."

"How certain are you?"

"I'm not, all I know is that word spread about super-naturals getting prepared for war, Shadow Falls and something about Jasiah…"

Both Holiday and Kylie paled at the mention of his name and both males noticed it.

"What is it?" Burnette asked

"We should talk to Lexi, maybe she can shed a little light on this?"

"Do you think she will remember?"

"Remember what?" Lexi asked coming up behind them with Ellie on her heels

"Jasiah?"

Lexi looked confused and it was obvious she was having a flash back  
 _Lexi was standing on the roof of some building sword in hand and was fighting a man in a black suit, Lexi was having difficulty as she was in a huge dress, frustrated she tore it away so she couldn't trip over it and had more flexibility. Her opponent smiled at her and she hesitated she knew that smile, then it was gone and he was attacking her again, she felt Ellie was coming to her aid but she stopped her from coming, making sure she got those demons that had escaped._

" _Why are you doing this Jeramiah?" she asked_

" _Don't call me that!" he spat_

" _Why?"_

" _I gave that name up when I chose this path and seeming you won't join me then I will have to destroy you." He charged again, together they fought until they were chest to chest with their swords locked._

" _You were like a brother" she stated sadly_

" _I wanted more, but no the great Alexandra handpicked by Gabriel chose Him… but in the end he got what he deserved, he was no match for me, this goes to show that I am the one that is meant for you."_

" _You killed him?" She stepped back offended_

" _Yes, he was quite surprised, when I stabbed him the back. What is funny he asked me the same thing. And I replied this it was always about you. We all know you are special…but…" pain appeared in his eyes for a split second then he dashed forward she barely missed his blade, but she lost her footing and fell off the roof. Landing smoothly on the ground in a crouch she turned to face him as he too landed on the ground, but he was too quick he flung her into the building smashing through the wall. Making his way through the new door he stood over her._

" _You should have loved me…" he said_

The flashback stopped and Lexi looked up at the faces around her and she felt torn, betrayal filled her heart and sadness over the loss of Daniel filled her memories, his laughter, and that smile his light blue eyes glistening as he spoke. When he was angry at those that were hurting innocence his eyes would shine.

"Jasiah…yeah I know him. Why?"

"He's planning something. Rumour has it that he is planning on coming here, would you know why?"

She paled at hearing this, if he is planning on coming here then we don't have time to waste you need to come with me… your training starts now."

"What training?"

"Let's go." Lexi said grabbing Kylie's arm but Burnette stopped here by placing a hand on her shoulder

"You still need to explain things."

"We don't have time…"

"Show him…" Ellie interrupted her thoughts

"Show him how?" Lexi asked out loud causing them to stare at her concerned

"Touch his forehead…trust me" Lexi looked at her sceptically but listened to her a touched his forehead at first he was about to move back but something stopped him. Nothing happened and Lexi was about to take her hand away but it started to glow and her eyes widened in shock then both Burnette and Lexi were very still their eyes locked on each other. Those standing around them did not know what to do. It only lasted a minute tops before Burnette blinked and Lexi stepped back, to see them looking at them questioningly.

"Time to go." Lexi said once again grabbing Kylie by the arm only to be stopped by Lucas who protectively stepped towards Kylie only to be stopped by Burnette. Kylie let Lexi led her towards the forest when she stopped and turned back to Holiday she eyed her a once over then sighed

"You coming?" she asked her and after a slight hesitation she jogged to catch up to them.

"If you are gone for more than a day I will be extremely pissed, I don't care what you showed me, my wife is not part of it." They heard Burnette call after them.


End file.
